Sophie Hatter
Personality Sophie is fairly superstitious, believing that, since she is the oldest, she is going to fail anytime now that she's gone out to seek her fortune. She's likes to keep herself busy with work, whether it's cleaning, sewing or some other task. But, for all her diligent work, she can be remarkably strong-headed, extremely stubborn and sometimes acts without thinking first. She has a great drive to accomplish things, but a lack of method at times leads to more work than she first anticipated or had. She's curiously straight-forward at times, not taking nonsense from people she thinks are being silly. It probably comes from being the eldest of three, and having to stop the fights when mother wasn't around. But it means that she can keep her head, usually, when people are panicking, sorting out something to do, even if it's not always the best thing that could be done. But whne she decides something is to be done, she can be horribly bossy and bully even those who supposedly cannot be bullied into doing what she wants. Sophie is also terribly nosy, wanting to find things out however she can. Whether it's over-hearing gossip (though she'll never tell any herself) or snooping through the pockets of clothes she's meant to fix, she loves finding things out without anyone else knowing it. This can get her into trouble, especially when she's caught, or she mis-hears something. But, more often than not, it can be of help to her when she's got a puzzle or a problem to solve. Sophie shies away from men, if they put advances on her, thinking that she is far too plain to be considered pretty. But she hates being pitied, and will try and flee if she thinks someone is, though she'll get terribly embarrassed. Clever banter is one of her loves, though it can often turn into arguing when she's in a strong-willed mood. She loves the arguing too, but you'll never catch her admitting that. Background and History The eldest of three sisters, Sophie never felt she was cut out for anything other than running her father's old hat shop in Melior. Her mother died when her middle sister was very young. Her father remarried soon after, but his new wife was very nice, not at all like the wicked step-mothers in stories and soon produced a sister, Martha. Their father was very proud of all three girls, and sent them to fine schools. They were a happy, well-to-do small family and life was good. But the year Sophie turned eighteen, her father died suddenly, leaving the shop with debts it could not pay from their schooling. Her two younger sisters, Martha and Lettie, were sent off to apprenticeships at the bakery and a witch friend of the family, respectively. Sophie stayed in the hat shop and didn't realize, until her sister pointed it out to her, that their mother was exploiting her skills for the shop. But she didn't know what else to do with herself, believing that she'd fail if she went to seek her fortune. So she cleaned, kept shop and, most importantly, made hats. Still she dreamed of the sky-ships that went over every day, wishing there was a way to be on one, and knowing there wasn't. Until one day she saw a performance by the crew of the Winding Way while visiting her middle sister in a small town. It was then that she was convinced she had to do something other than rot away in an old shop, making hat after hat that never did anything except for herself. And so she set off to try and join the crew of the Winding Way, whatever it took. She became a costumer and seaman for the theatre ship, and is now an established member of the crew. She has made several friendships and even had a short-lived romance with one of the cooks. Relationships Sophie has few existing affiliations outside of her ship's crew. She worked in one of Melior's most popular hat shops, but didn't get out much, and some of her family members still reside there. * Rikku Dalabane: Sophie thinks of her like a younger sister--and much more outgoing than she'll ever be. Will, on occasion, 'borrow' clothes from her, with intent to return. Though sometimes she just makes Rikku a replacement instead. * Joshua Kiryuu: Grandson Passenger on the Winding Way with whom Sophie has a rather...frictive relationship. She treats him as something of a grandson or younger brother who just needs a few good whacks to straighten him out, and he treats her as a fierce old granny whose thwacks he'd rather avoid. It's complicated, but might be called friendship. Background and History Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link